This is an institutional renewal application for the Southwest Oncology Group activities at the Cleveland Clinic Foundation. The Cleveland Clinic Foundation has been an active member of the Southwest Oncology Group since 1965 under a succession of Principal Investigators, currently, Dr. G. Thomas Budd. The Cleveland Clinic has been consistently active in the accrual of patients to Southwest Oncology Group Studies and has an active CGOP program. Over the past year, the data quality from the Cleveland Clinic has improved with a reorganization of the program, and is both timely and of excellent quality. In addition to accrual activities, the investigators from the Cleveland Clinic contribute significantly to the scientific and administrative aspects of the Southwest Oncology Group. Two investigators from the Cleveland Clinic serve as disease committee chairs: Dr. Maurie Markman is the chair of the Gynecology Committee and Dr. Ernie Borden is chair of the Sarcoma Committee. Dr. Budd is a member of the Board of Governors of the Southwest Oncology Group and an active member of the Breast Cancer Executive Committee. Dr. Ralph Tuthill is the chair of the Melanoma pathology Committee and Dr. Tom Rice has previously served as the surgical co-chair of the Lung Committee. Scientific involvement with the group is demonstrated not only by these administrative positions, but also by study development and coordination. During the years 1997 -2002, investigators from the Cleveland Clinic coordinated 3 SWOG Phase III trials and 3 additional intergroup trials. Cleveland Clinic investigators were the SWOG coordinators for 5 intergroup studies coordinated by another cooperative groups. In addition, 7 Phase II trials were coordinated by Cleveland Clinic investigators. This scientific leadership continues, with Dr. Eric Klein serving as the study coordinator of S0000, the SELECT prostate chemoprevention trial, and Dr. Budd coordinating S0221, an upcoming Phase III intergroup adjuvant breast cancer trial. Dr. Tarek Mehail won a SWOG Young Investigator Award, which has resulted in his writing and coordinating an upcoming Phase II non-small cell lung cancer study, S0129. During the period 1997 - 2002, investigators from the Cleveland Clinic were primary authors of 7 publications of SWOG studies and have been co-authors of 18 publications. Active participation in Southwest Oncology Group activities will continue to be an institutional priority. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]